


And All at Once

by gayforshoulder



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, also a lot of past catradora, every character in she-ra deserves the WORLD, glimmadora and catrapta is endgame but there's angst, i'm just really a multishipping piece of garbage, shadow weaver sux trademark, the depictions of violence is mostly abuse from the horde, there's dark stuff but also i wanted to throw in a lot of soft and sweet fluff, this is a continuing exploration from season one of adora discovering what real love feels like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforshoulder/pseuds/gayforshoulder
Summary: Adora continues to learn about love and friendship and relationships and how all of those can have an impact in her life despite how the Horde tried to push that away from her. She finds that she can still hold onto the old and let it inspire her in discovering something new. And even when it seems like the world is against them, maybe Glimmer and Adora will find a newfound love in each other and Catra can become a part of her life again. And maybe Catra will stop pining after the love she lost.





	1. Better Off Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the amazing lovely glimmer to my adora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+amazing+lovely+glimmer+to+my+adora).



> This is the first thing I've ever posted in the 5 years I've had an account on this website so please be gentle with me and validate me and I hope you like it!

Sleep did not come kindly to Adora the night following the Battle of Bright Moon, and she was met with a nightmare she had never wanted to relive.

_Adora was 16 and Catra was 17. Neither one knew what that meant, but what they did know was that Shadow Weaver would inform them monthly of their progress. Adora also knew that Catra liked to be a stubborn brat about the fact that she had a number higher than Adora in at least one thing._

_One late night post-sparring, the two found themselves alone in the locker room. Adora sometimes trained for hours on end until she came to find everyone else sleeping, but this time Catra had decided to join her._

_Something about Catra had been making her feel weird lately. After some deep thought, she decided it was a good weird, but she still didn’t really understand it._

_“Adora!” Catra exclaimed, a grin on her face that only meant she was up to something. “Want to hear about this thing Lonnie told me earlier?”_

_Adora had never liked gossip like Catra did, finding it only got in the way of their work, but she humored her anyway. “Sure.”_

_“So she, and I quote, ‘caught Kyle and Rogelio eating each other’s faces.’” Catra cackled in the way she always did, but in the last couple months, the sound of it had made Adora’s heart beat faster._

_“That doesn’t make any sense,” she replied as she tied her wet hair back up. “That sounds painful. Kyle and Rogelio are so close. Why would they want to hurt each other?”_

_Catra sidled up next to her on the bench. Adora could feel her breath on the side of her face and suddenly, she needed fresh air. Or a glass of water, or something. She couldn’t figure it out._

_“Well, I did some research…”_

_“So, you pestered everyone until you figured out what they were doing?”_

_Catra shoved her lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up! I asked around, and no one knows what it means, but they do know that it’s some ancient thing people used to do to show how much they care for each other. They’re not actually eating each other. Their mouths fit together somehow? Lonnie doesn’t know what the fuck she’s—”_

_Adora was instantly flustered. “Watch your language!”_

_“You’ve become such a_ rule-follower _. Anyway, do you want to try it?”_

_“What?!”_

_“Do you want to eat faces together?” she teased._

_The fire inside of Adora ignited and she was so warm she felt dizzy, gripping onto the edge of the bench tightly. “You can’t just… just_ ask me _something like that!”_

_Catra rolled her eyes, but she was smirking playfully at her best friend. “Why not? It’s not like I’m going to poison you.”_

_“It feels… wrong.” Adora’s face was beet red. “I feel like Kyle and Rogelio did it in private for a reason.”_

_“Well, we’re in private right now.”_

_Catra had a point. Adora was incredibly curious about what it would feel like to have her mouth on Catra’s and it was optimal time to try it. Would it make the weird warmth go away? She noticed a similar flush on the feline’s face. Maybe Catra felt it too? Adora had too many questions that needed answers. After a moment, she nodded. “Let’s do it.”_

_“I’m… I’m coming closer,” Catra informed her as she leaned in. Adora had never seen her so vulnerable before. She liked it a lot. “I’m going to grab your face. Y’know, for gravity.”_

_“Okay,” Adora whispered, their breath mingling and a gentle caress enveloping her. At this point, Adora needed to be doused in ice water with the combination of their heat together. Catra started to brush their lips together, but she stopped._

_“Should we… close our eyes or something? I think that might’ve been a detail one of the force captains said was important.”_

_Adora chuckled nervously, letting her eyes flutter closed. “I will admit I was going a little cross-eyed trying to do that.”_

_“Your eyelashes are pretty,” Catra said softly._

_“What?”_

_Catra’s eyes widened and her face got even redder than it was before. “Nothing! Don’t worry about it! Let’s just do it now, before someone wakes up or something.”_

_With enough courage and shut eyes, their lips finally met. It was soft, tentative at first. It didn’t really feel like much until Catra started to move her mouth slowly. Adora followed suit. She was breathing heavily through her nose and was incredibly aware of how weird that must feel, but after a moment, all of her thoughts melted away and all she felt was Catra. They were one._

_The heat dulled into something different, even more confusing but so much better. With the sound of Catra’s purring, she knew she felt the same way. Adora almost cried when it all disappeared and they were separating again, a hand reaching out desperately._

_“Can we do it again?” Adora blurted out._

_Catra didn’t seem to expect that kind of response. “Oh, right now?”_

_“I mean, no! It doesn’t_ have to be _right now. But I don’t want to stop doing that. It… it feels nice.”_

_“It does,” Catra agreed. “And I don’t either. When we’re alone.”_

_Adora nodded, sliding Catra’s hand into her own and squeezing. “When we’re alone.”_

_For months on end, the pair’s lips were together whenever they could manage it. Under the covers in bed, late at night when training alone, hiding away in private bathrooms. It was the only way Adora knew how to chase the physical and emotional symptoms she had whenever Catra was around._

_One particular night in the lockers, however, changed everything. They were “lip-sucking” as Catra had so eloquently named it despite Adora’s best efforts to come up with a better name, and the pair had their hands linked together, totally lost in each other._

_Every link between the two was broken with one simple exclamation. “CATRA!”_

_Before either of them could react, Shadow Weaver had a grip on the back of their shirts and propelled them into lockers on opposite walls. Adora was knelt down in pain, but her eyes didn’t leave Catra’s, lying helpless on the floor._

_“Adora!” she cried out._

_“Shut up! Did you teach Adora how to do this?”_

_“We didn’t know we were doing anything wrong, Shadow Weaver! This isn’t her fault!” Adora tried to protest._

_“Nonsense! Catra always knows she’s doing something wrong! Kissing is vile, inappropriate, and a sign of weakness. It is strictly forbidden in the Fright Zone.”  
_

_Adora felt a pang in her chest, eyes watering. “Did you know that, Catra? Did you… did you lie to me?”_

_She always knew when Catra was lying, but she had never seen such sincerity in her eyes even as she cursed their commander. “Of course not, Adora! This hag is--”_

_“Silence!” Shadow Weaver had Catra pressed to the locker in an instant, her jagged nails digging into her chest. Adora had seen her grab Catra using her powers before, but something about her using her hands was that much more horrifying. “First you try to corrupt my best officer, and then you_ insult _me? I have always known you were a coward, but this is more than I have ever seen from you. You’re a disgrace.”_

_Shadow Weaver’s other hand sparked and it spread to Catra, who yowled in pain. “Catra, no! Don’t hurt her! No!”_

“No!” Adora shot up so quickly from her sleep that she flung herself forward, sending herself flying off of Glimmer’s hanging bed.

“Adora!” Glimmer teleported to Adora's falling figure, grabbing onto her to bring them both back to her bed.

“Adora, what’s wrong? What happened?” The princess wrapped her arms tightly around Adora as she cried into her shoulder.

“Shadow Weaver happened,” she managed to choke out in between sobs. That was enough for Glimmer to understand that Adora just needed to be held for awhile.


	2. All These Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping in way too fast but I just want Glimmer and Adora to kiss!!! Don't worry, though, there'll be more angst and anticipation before it actually happens. We have to hear Catra's side of the story, don't we?

The one great thing about Bright Moon, specifically now that the battle was over and they were all taking time to recover, was that Adora actually had a break. She had come to enjoy these “breaks.” Sure, she was still overcome with a sense of fear and guilt for not doing anything while the Horde could be planning their next moves at that very second, but she could do that while lying in a waterfall with soft sunlight penetrating her pale skin.

So instead of analyzing the weaknesses of the Fright Zone with her friends, Adora was sat in a circle with them with an unidentified bottle in the middle of them like a prophecy. “Time to play spin the bottle!” Glimmer announced, an almost evil glint in her eyes. Adora wondered if she should be scared.

Completely distracted by Glimmer’s first declaration, Adora had grabbed the bottle and was attempting to spin it with the neck of it facing up. “So, the name of the game for those of us who were held hostage for all of our childhood by a bunch of sociopaths, not naming any names but— _Adora!_ ”

The stubborn princess yanked the bottle out of her distracted hands. “What?”

“Pay attention.”

“I’m practicing my bottle spinning so I can win.”

Multiple eyes were all staring at her. “That’s definitely _not_ how this game works,” Bow informed her.

“This isn’t a competitive game, Adora,” Perfuma explained. “Whoever goes first takes the bottle and spins it sideways, and whoever the top of it lands on when it stops spinning gets a kiss from the other person.”

Adora’s heart plummeted to her stomach at that one simple word. “Kiss?”

She must have zoned out for a moment, because her eyes suddenly refocused on a concerned Glimmer. “Adora, are you okay with that? We don’t have to play this. We can do something else.”

“No!” Adora protested, even though every other part of her brain was screaming at her to give in and tell Glimmer how petrified she was. “I mean, let’s do it. I’m definitely okay with kissing. I’m an expert.”

She puffed out her chest confidently, but Glimmer’s look was one of shock. She looked like she wanted to ask Adora more questions, but she just nodded. “Well, okay. Let’s play. I’ll go first.”

Everyone watched intently as the bottle spun around and around like a carousel. “Of course, I’m all about consent! So if anyone just does not want a kiss or would rather have a kiss on the cheek or forehead instead of on the lips, that is totally okay.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. She didn’t realize you could kiss someone in a place other than their mouth. But then again, she also didn’t realize how kind and loving the act of kissing could be, having been led to believe it was foul and wrong.

It made her smile to watch Glimmer press a gentle kiss to Mermista’s nose, watching her blush at the action. And then Mermista and Sea Hawk kissing sweetly on the lips, and finally Sea Hawk pulling Bow into what seemed like a very passionate kiss that made everyone, except for Mermista, coo and screech.

“My turn now!” Bow shouted excitedly. Again, everyone was locked onto the bottle, until suddenly Adora was face to face with it.

“Is this okay, Adora?” he asked. Adora liked that he wanted to keep checking to make sure. She nodded. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She loved Bow. He was one of her best friends, so it wasn’t a big deal at all to kiss him.

She leaned in just as he did, looking down at his waiting lips, but when her eyes flicked back up she was looking into mismatched blue and yellow ones. Adora screamed, leaping back and continuing to crawl backwards until Catra became Bow again.

“Adora?” She turned to see Glimmer frowning at her. “Are you okay?" 

Adora breathed deeply to calm her rising heart rate. “I’m fine,” she promised. 

Glimmer didn’t seem convinced. “Okay. Well, we’re playing something else.” The rest of the princess crew nodded in agreement. Adora felt pitied on, but anything was better than having to relive the memory of Catra’s kiss again.

“Truth or Dare,” Bow suggested. “We can spin the bottle to decide who asks who. You can either ask the person a personal question or you can make them do something, whether it be embarrassing or not. If they refuse, that’s fine, but if they had a dare, for example, you have to come up with a new truth for them. You go first, Adora, since it’s your turn. We’ll help you.”

Adora nodded, feeling more comfortable with the mechanics of this game. She grabbed the bottle and watched as it landed on Glimmer. “Truth or dare?”

“I’ll go easy on you. Normally I’m a dare kind of person, but I’ll go with truth.”

“Okay, have you ever kissed anyone not while playing this bottle game?” Adora took hardly any time asking her question, which seemed to surprise both of them.

Glimmer nodded, a blush on her face, but she fought through it with confidence. “Oh, so you're going to play dirty? Yes. Bow and I taught each other how to kiss. We decided it doesn’t count as each other’s first kisses, though, since we were just learning how to do it. My turn!”

The bottle landed on Adora again, and even thought that wasn’t the kind of magic she had, Adora wondered if Glimmer had made it happen on purpose. “Truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare?”

“Well in that case, I dare you to tell me who your first kiss was.”

“That doesn’t count!” Sea Hawk objected. “That’s technically a truth.”

“Um, pass?” Adora’s heart had gone from the pit of her stomach to the edge of her throat.

“Okay, truth then. Who was your first kiss?” Glimmer wasn’t backing down, and Adora could see Bow getting angry with her, grabbing at her arm to scold her. 

Just as he was about to speak, Adora stopped them both. “ _Fine!_ Glimmer obviously isn’t going to leave me alone about this, so just don’t even bother. I kissed Catra!”

She thought the idea of saying she had shared something so intimate with her ex-friend would make her feel warm again like it used to, but instead she still felt cold. Anything having to do with Catra made her insides freeze.

Adora couldn’t bear to look at the wide, probably judgmental, eyes around her, standing up with her fists clenched. “I’m going to go get some air. You can keep playing without me.” 

After storming out of Glimmer’s room, Adora found herself outside in her own room, arms crossed over the edge of the balcony as she stared out at the night sky.

She didn’t even flinch when she saw the poof of glitter next to her, Glimmer appearing in its place. “I screwed up big time,” she said.

Adora sighed. “No, it’s okay. I mean, I wish you would’ve just asked me when we weren’t playing a game in front of all of our friends. I wasn’t going to keep it from _you_ , Glimmer, but I knew telling everyone I kissed my mortal enemy was going to cause a pretty big scene.”

Glimmer seemed sad to hear her say that. “Adora, no one here is going to judge you. That’s not the point of this whole thing, I know, but everyone was more worried if you were okay than anything else.”

“Anyway, what matters is that I’m sorry. I should have just asked you about it another time. I was selfish. I could tell it terrified you and I still asked anyway.”

Adora turned to face Glimmer, taking one of her hands in her own. “It’s okay. I forgive you. It wasn’t actually about the fact that it was Catra. It was more about how we got caught.”

Sparing her the details, specifically the number of times it happened, Adora recounted her past memory from her dream. By the end of it, Glimmer’s eyes were watering.

“Glimmer? Don’t cry!”

Tears were running down her face now, and Adora was convinced that even when she cried, it sparkled. “I’m just! I’m so sorry that happened. You don’t deserve that. And dare I say it, but Catra doesn’t deserve it either. The Horde has taught you so many things that aren’t true, and I hate that. You’re allowed to kiss people. It isn’t a crime!”

Adora squeezed her hand. “I know that now, Glimmer, because of everyone here and everything Bright Moon has taught me. But mostly, I know it because of you. You’ve shown me an outlook on life that I never knew existed.”

It was too dark for Adora to determine Glimmer’s reaction. She changed the subject. “Do you love Catra?”

“Well, of course a small part of me is always going to love Catra! I’m still hoping one day she’ll escape the Horde and we can be best friends again.”

Glimmer shook her head, chuckling weakly at Adora’s obliviousness. “I know. I hope that too, but what about romantically? Are you _in_ love with her?”

Adora’s face gave away immediately that she didn’t understand what she meant. 

“Um, so loving someone is just like you’ve described, about how you feel about all of us and Catra and everything. But being in love is different than that. I’ve never been in love, so maybe I’m not the best person to be telling you. It’s also probably different for everyone. But it’s like… it’s like your souls are a part of each other. You feel so many feelings when they’re around, but mostly they make you feel warm and soft inside. The thought of kissing them makes your heart race and your face hot. You want to give them every part of you.”

Suddenly, Adora felt it all piece together like she had solved the most complicated obstacle course. “I was. I used to feel all of those things about Catra that you said, but ever since she refused to join us that day in Thaymor, it all changed. Our souls were split apart. She chose her path, and it didn’t include me. I wasn’t going to wait around and hope maybe she would come back to me. I know my worth, and I’m worth so much more than that.”

“Adora…” Glimmer didn’t know what to say, instead rubbing her thumb over Adora’s hand.

“I won’t admit I don’t think about how much she hurt me. Even after Shadow Weaver caught us, Catra and I stayed affectionate. She went from kissing me to pushing me off the edge of a cliff to my death. She’s left a much deeper scar than Shadow Weaver ever did.”

Glimmer took her other hand so she was holding both. “Like you said, Adora, you have us now and you know your worth. Of course you’re allowed to be hurt. I can never understand what you’ve gone through, but I do know you have the rest of your life to heal and be happy here. With us. With _me_.”

The way Glimmer emphasized herself made Adora’s heart beat faster. She wondered if maybe she was about to kiss her, leaning in closer with her lips parted, so Adora did the same. Her breathing grew ragged with anticipation, and Glimmer’s warm breath mingling with her own made her shiver in the chilly air. But before she could seal the space between them, Glimmer jolted backward, clearing her throat. “Anyway! Do you want to go back to the others? I was thinking we could just play a board game or watch a movie.”

Adora was puzzled and a little disappointed at the sudden change in subject, but she brushed it off and decided to save that talk for another day. “Yeah, of course. That would be… really nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add songs at the end of some chapters just for fun!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa9xob8A3Ic


	3. Broken Bones Are Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry it's been so long also I really love Entrapta kthxbye

Catra’s pointed nail gently caressed the crinkled image of Adora in her drawing of the two of them. Some days it was easy for her to ignore everything that had happened between them, but others not so much. “Hey! Earth to Catra, we have some more work to get to.” _Oh great_. It was Scorpia who cut her out of her trance.

“I’m coming!” Catra insisted with gritted teeth, shoving the picture under her pillow.

“Who was that?”

“Mind your own business.”

Scorpia gave Catra’s leg a gentle pinch, causing her to bristle and hesitate as she snatched the drawing. “Oh,” she mumbled softly, setting it back down. “I’m sorry. I should have known.”

Catra took it and let it re-crumple in her hands. “Should have known what? That I was thinking about how much I want her to suffer like I did?”

“I don’t know if that’s what I was thinking you were thinking…”

“Shadow Weaver’s perfect little soldier. _Defected!_ ” Catra howled in frustration, tossing the ball of paper across the room. “I’m so much more than she ever was. Me! Catra! _She’s_ nothing!”

“Why do you always do that?” Scorpia asked her, going to retrieve the drawing.

“Do _what_ , Scorpia?”

“You put on this facade, like you hate her. But it’s kind of obvious you don’t. She was your best friend, and I know a part of you still cares that she’s gone.” Scorpia was doing that thing again where she was being too kind and almost reaching into Catra’s soul. It made her sick. She didn’t know how Scorpia could possibly know how she was feeling.

Catra’s hands were balled into fists, her position feral and ready to attack her fellow officer. Instead, she resisted, sighing and falling back on her bed. She turned to the side, almost like she could see Adora right next to her, her lips parting and moving forward, but just like that she disappeared. She lingered there, missing the phantom feeling of her kiss. “It’s… hard,” Catra confessed.

“She was so much more than my best friend, and I’ve never known what that meant. I was hoping we could leave this stupid place together one day. Figure out what was happening between us. Get the answers we’ve searched for for so long. Kiss her more. When she looks at me now, she has none of the same curiosity, as if none of that ever mattered.”

Scorpia gave Catra a dopey grin. “You’re in _love_.”

“Gross. That sounds like I have a disease.” Catra’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“It’s not a disease, but I’ve been advised to avoid it. My parents are in love, and they told me it can be very complicated. Especially when the woman you love is in the rebellion, fighting against you. You have to get over her, Catra.”

“I’m perfectly fine. I don’t have to get over anything,” she insisted.

Scorpia tutted, pacing around in a circle. “Okay, so maybe it’s not so easy. _Maybe_ you just need to meet someone new! Or see your romantic compatibility with people in the Horde that you know are on our side. How do you feel about Lonnie?”

Catra groaned, flopping onto her bed and shoving her face into her pillow. “First of all, that’s the most horrifying thing you could ever suggest to me. I hate Lonnie, I’ll admit, even more than I hate Adora. Second, I really don’t need this right now. Or preferably, ever. I told you I’m fine.”

“Don’t worry, Catra! I’ll find you a date with someone who is the perfect match for you.”

It was like one ear and out the other for Scorpia. There was no use avoiding it, so Catra just decided to go along with her little plan. “Okay, sounds great. Now, can you get lost? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Scorpia gave her a little salute before exiting the room.

Catra stared at the wad of paper at her feet. She would never say it out loud to give her the satisfaction, but perhaps Scorpia was right about at least one thing. Catra really needed to get over Adora. She didn’t necessarily thing that meant she needed to find someone new, but she could at least start small.

As Catra headed off to find Scorpia and Entrapta, she tossed the drawing in the trash can. It wasn’t much, but it was progress. Maybe she wouldn’t dream of Adora so much if she didn’t have the image of her quite literally under her head. Whatever. Now was the time to plan how to take her down, anyway.

“Okay, so did I tell you about the time Catra and I went on a boat together?” Scorpia exclaimed to Entrapta. The tinkering princess hummed in acknowledgment.

“I’ll have to check my logs, but this is quite possibly the tenth time, yes. You really must not get out of here much,” she mumbled offhandedly, holding her hand out as if to request something. Her other hand, and two pigtails, were occupied with other tools.

Catra snorted. Entrapta could be pretty funny when she wanted to be. Having learned quite a bit from watching her work, the feline knew what she needed, reaching for a wrench and placing it in her outstretched palm.

“Oh, hello Catra!” Entrapta greeted. “I’ve been working on a much bigger virus that will have a more permanent and lasting effect to the other runestones, but progress is slow.”

Entrapta had learned how to speak in a more clear, less science mumbo-jumbo, language that Catra could comprehend. “How slow?”

“Probably still some months from now. But I have been improving weapons in the meantime and upgraded machinery to improve productivity. I’ve been crunching some numbers and I think progress is moving along well after our initial failure.”

 _Months?_ Catra sighed. The runestones were the only way the Horde really had a chance against the Rebellion. Their magic was what gave them their strength. Still, she knew Adora was nothing as She-Ra without her new friends.

“Scorpia,” Catra instructed.

Scorpia turned to attention. “Yes sir!”

“Ugh. Just… help me map out a plan for us to isolate the princesses from each other in battle. Keeping them separated will give us more of a fighting chance.”

She was already skipping away as she replied. “You got it, boss! I’ll go get the chalkboard. Ooh, I love the chalkboard!”

Catra despised her fellow officer’s enthusiasm. “How can she be so _happy_ all the time in this miserable trash heap?”

Entrapta shrugged, welding away at her experiment. “Scorpia has been telling me a lot about herself and her past before she came to the Horde. This is the first time she’s found a place she felt like she belonged. The Horde brings her joy. If you’re unhappy here, why do _you_ stay?”

Catra was taken aback. First Scorpia was digging into her brain, and now _Entrapta_ of all people?

“I don’t know,” she averted the question. “You seem to like it here.”

“Well, I seem to recall that when I first got here I was treated like a prisoner with no choice but to make the best of what I had,” Entrapta turned and flipped up her goggles to give Catra a pointed look. “However, I am the happiest when surrounded by things instead of people. Things I can put together or take apart. An opportunity for engineering and creating. An opportunity for science.”

“Your own kingdom called us evil and wrong, and even then you’re still here? What about your morals?”

Entrapta set down her tools begrudgingly, probably realizing she had to have an actual conversation with someone. “I don’t very often think about or understand morals. I don’t actually know what drives people to do what they do, other than passion.”

“Well, what about fear? Cockiness? Hate? _Love?_ ” The last one made Catra falter a little as she said it.

“Not really. I guess you could say my _love_ for creating is motivation enough for me.”

Catra chuckled weakly. “You know, if you had grown up here in the Horde, you would’ve been the perfect little soldier.”

Entrapta snorted. “I take it you were very defiant when you were younger.”

“What makes you say that?” the feline growled.

“The way Shadow Weaver treated you. But also, you just really seem that way. Emotional. Letting your feelings get the better of you.” Entrapta placed a pigtail comfortingly on Catra’s shoulder. “If you want to know what I think, I don’t imagine this war will last much longer. Emotions created the hate that lies between you and the Rebellion, but they will also mend the love that’s still deep down in there.”

Catra scowled, shrugging her away. “I liked it better when you talked about nonsense that I don’t understand.”

“Most people do.”

But for some reason, Catra found herself wanting to know more about what the princess had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, also you caught me if you read my tags again. I changed Catra's endgame relationship to be Catrapta because it just made more sense. Please don't hate me! I just love them. <3


End file.
